


Life of Pie

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is at wit's end when it comes to wooing Dean Winchester. But, if Castiel can get through with telling Sam Winchester his story, than maybe, just maybe, Sam can help Castiel impress his brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia/gifts).



            “Sam, I just don’t know to please him!” The tall, blue-eyed brunette of a vessel had uttered quite loudly. As one of the less skilled in communication skills, the man’s voice was stern, solid, and often robotic in it’s neutrality. The man he spoke to, Sam, was an ordinary boy – aside from his freakish tallness and long mane of hair. “Well, Cas… I _really_ don’t know why you’re asking me this – but, what _exactly_ have you tried on my brother?” Sam asked, shrugging as he sat there. They were sitting in a special bunker, one which warded against invaders of a supernatural kind; specifically demons and angels, the second being those of Cas’ kind.

            “Well, I first tried to, well, spend some _alone_ time with Dean,” Cas said with soft smile, which then turned around.

 

~~~~~Previously on _Supernatura l_~~~~~

 

            “Dean, there was actually something _important_ I wanted to discuss with you-,” Cas began, shortly interrupted.

            “Look, Cas, I’m kinda busy with a case… It’ll either have to wait, _or_ you can come with? Tell me on the way.” It was an interesting proposition for Castiel, but he was unsure about this. Something seemed like a bad idea, but he ignored it.

            “Sure,” the angel said, entering the Impala with a small smile. Being around the hunter sent strong feelings throughout his enochian essence, and made Castiel eternally happy he fought against his people. Sure, it wasn’t truly the way of an obedient angel, but Dean’s words really inspired him. The angel knew the actions of his brothers and sisters were wrong, so he willingly fought against such instances as the apocalypse.

            About a hour into the drive, Dean sighs, knowing the angel must’ve had a lot on his mind to join him. “Okay, so what crusade do you need help fighting this time, Cas? What’s eating you up inside?” Dean’s questions were always so piercing; the angel didn’t know how to respond. _Oh, it’s just that I want to pierce you with my Novak- Damn, I am a larger assbutt than Lucifer._

            “Dean, the thing is… After all we’ve been through together… and with this _profound bond_ of our’s, I cannot help but feel,” Castiel said, immediately stopping when he saw a shadow in the backseat.

            “Feel what, Cas?” Dean asked.

            “That we’re being _watched_ ,” the angel said, looking back only to face a sudden ganking.

            “Cas!” The hunter yelled, his screams silenced by a second ganking. The form of the assailant exited the Impala, leaving the door wide-open as they looked up, and their eyes took a deep shade of black. “Targets _secure_ ,” the demon said, facing the Impala once more with a sickening grin.

            “Good, I’d hate to get on Moose’s bad side… Those Winchesters have a thing for going nuclear,” a distorted voice said, it’s voice emanating from a nearby pool of blood. It wasn’t Dean or Castiels’ blood, to clarify; it appeared to be the blood of a recent victim of that demon. “What should I do with them?” The demon asked. The distorted voice simply commanded it’s henchman to bring the two men to it.

            It was hours before the ganked men woke up, as evidently tranquilizers don’t seem too effective at long-term unconsciousness. “C- Cas? Wh- where are we?” The hunter questioned. The angel looked around, not truly sure where they had ended up or why there were here. “I- I do not-“ Castiel began. But, in that half a second, it became all too clear. No visual aide would’ve been greater to the face they saw. The man who had them taken so slyly. “ _Hello boys_ ,” said Crowley, the King of Hell.


End file.
